Xesperwing
A Xesperwing is a rare animal, which has traits similar to Unonoctix Sapiens; however, they are not at all related. 92% of the time they are female. Appearance They appear very similar to the average human, except: # They have a pair of large, fuzzy antenna on their heads (much like a bee). # They have bee-like wings sprouting from their back, being about the width of an average human hand, and twice as long as the average human hand. # They have a bee abdomen. # Their posture is different, being more hunched over since they have a bee abdomen. However, they can stand up straight, but the bee abdomen will be facing down. # Also, they are always extremely healthy, and are never overweight. They are curvy. # And finally, if they are a queen, their bee abdomen is as big as the image labeled B. Abilities They have tranquilizing venom in their stinger, one sting and the victim is asleep for 3 hours. However, once the victim wakes up after the 3 hour mark, they begin to transform into a wasp, but retain their mind. Takes approximately 10 minutes after waking up. Once the transformation is finished, the victim has to stay as a wasp for 1 hour, then after that 1 hour mark, they begin to transform into a Xesperwing. Also, the stinger (unlike most bees) can be reused infinitely. They can transform into what is stated in Appearance B. They can also fly, and transform into any kind of bee, wasp, hornet, or yellow jacket, and back if needed. Behavior Xesperwings act mostly like average human beings, with a few subtle differences: * They are usually more social, tending to hang out in groups, but they can be mostly solitary (but that's a lot rarer) * They have a tendency to be very skilled at working, especially building. * If their friends are in danger, they are extremely loyal. * They have queens, who have a larger abdomen than the rest, and the queens produce royal jelly in their spit, which they can eat. There is one queen at a time. * And finally, they like honey, and can also produce a sort of substance, which is like dough at first, but will eventually harden until it's hard as rock. They use it to make beehive-like structures to live in (if they choose). It is produced in their spit, and they can willingly control it. Trivia * They can interbreed with humans. The resulting child will be a Xesperwing no matter what. * Their sting does nothing to Unonocti, or Venoxi. * Unonocti are their natural enemies. * Also, I forgot to mention, at night they turn into wasps (but retain their mind), until morning, then they become a Xesperwing again, UNLESS they originally were a human but were stung by a Xesperwing. Then instead they turn into a regular human at night, until morning, when they become a Xesperwing again. * Baby to child Xesperwings appear as large, human baby sized bee larva, until they reach age 14, when they become a Xesperwing. Yes, this means that if a Xesperwing stings a human child, they will turn into Xesperwing larva. Category:Lycanthrope